The Disaster Called Sayu's Playlist
by CurlyQPride
Summary: A LxLight story, with some MelloxMatt. Everyone has decided to work together, and therefore, everything for the Kira case has moved to the Wammy House. However, when Light complains about the volume control of the house, things take a unusual turn.


A/N: Alright, my first Death Note story request by a great friend who I wish a amazing awesome fantastic out of this world birthday, this is my birthday present to you! It's LxLight, so I tried hard to think of a plot, I'm going with the flow, and hope I won't let you down!

The story takes place in the Wammy Orphanage as is everyone was still alive and both the L investigation team and Wammy Boy's are working together to solve the Kira case, but some things get in the way for poor Light, and that is hormones. XD

Here is something I kind of thought of in my head and spent some time modifying, hope you like!

**_________________________________________________________**

**Lights POV**

**_________________________________________________________**

I have grew very fond of my music player lately, but of course there were reasons.

It seems as if the volume level in the Wammy house has exploded. Things back in the investigation building was so quiet I could hear a leaf hit the floor outside and that was something I always looked forward to. Peace and tranquility.

However, ever since we moved the Kira case all the way to the Wammy house in the U.K, I didn't feel so warmly greeted. It was a combination that caused me to start jamming my headphones in my ears, slam my door, and clench my ever so white teeth.

Damn all of them.

First, its starts with Matt. Lately the red-head has been receiving new gaming systems. As he fit's the game into the cartridge, all I swear I can hear is fast typing; Now that wouldn't be so bad, however, his game came with around 500 levels. Being at his 150th, he grows frustrated and shouts and mumbles swears.

Mello and Near, don't get me started on these two. Lately, Mello and Matt have grown more close, so close they have been sharing the same room, and rumor has it, the same bed. This isn't so much a rumor to me, due to the fact I sleep under Mello's room and can hear shouts of pain and pleasure from above me, pounding noise, and worst of all, Mello shouting obscene phrases such as, "Say my name Matt! Say it!.", Now you wonder how I get my sleep at night.

What does this have to do with Mello and Near? Well, It seems as if Near sleeps a room away and can hear them from his dark solemn room. Fighting has taken place every morning between the two, due to Nears lack of sleep, much like mine.

Infact, Near tends to calm himself down by his new set of dominos, which he likes to set up in rows and shapes, and well, _clack, clack, clack. _Usually around this time, Watari is taking a showers and singing 60's classics from the tops of his lungs.

Let me not forget to mention Misa, _cringe, _Oh, I don't even have to say anything about her.

On top of it all though, there is one thing that creases me the most, and I suffer from trying to find out why it annoys me over all the immature Wammy boys and that pathetic woman.

L.

I'll care to explain; Watari has bought a new set of cakes from a fine bakery here in England. Nothing to distracting about cakes, but not when it comes to L. It's the way he eats the cake.

I have been doing my fake cover up Kira work right beside the isonomic pale man, while he is typing away at his what he thinks to be clues.

When Watari hands him the cake, his dark eyes brighten as he peels them over the frosting exterior. He serves them to L in small thin slices sue to the fact it is rich, expensive and decedent.

When Watari hands L the plate, he first takes a fair amount onto his fork, then, he puts it in slowly, using his soft pale lips to pull the piece in, then mixing the flavor around slowly. He enjoys it as much as he can, humming and moaning with each piece, sometimes bending his head back slightly at closing his eyes with every other bite. He then take the remaining frosting on the fork by lapping his tongue between each tine, taking in the white frosting with complete ease.

This sight has caused me to twitch and leave me numb and speechless in my chair.

I has no idea why I couldn't just turn my chair, face my screen and ignore those happy gasps he made chomping away at the baked good.

He has been doing this daily, and it's gotten me so distracted I wouldn't be surprised I considered suicide with my own death note…Okay, I wouldn't go that far, however, I can't keep my thoughts controlled at this very act he commits to.

It was to the point that one night that I laid in my bed with Matt and Mello practically sodomizing each other from above me, a thought crossed my mind for two seconds that made me feel so nasty and wrong.

Hearing the noises above, I actually imaged the moment L licked his fork, however, his fork had been taken place by something…Something else.

I shook my head, and continued tossing and turning in my bed. Yes, I was positive I was gay, so it was pretty normal to fantasize on another doing such things. I envied Matt and Mello for coming out and being so accepted by everyone, because unfortunately for me, I was stuck with a whiney blonde and being tortured by the innocent seduction of a messy haired detective who never failed teasing me without knowing it. What was the probability of people understanding this? I was always with woman, so probably none.

I now was constantly cornered by my own thoughts, those all containing L in the nude. I couldn't help myself by these thoughts popping up into my mind in quick vivid images as I showered or tried to sleep.

This was terrible, and there was no doubt about it. I was so frustrated with my constant fantasies, and by each day they grew more and more constant and more naughty. I didn't know how to stop them, all I could do was continue through the songs on my Ipod. After taking a quick break to the bathroom, I returned to my room still with my headphones tight in my ears. I dropped onto my bed and was thankful to hear Matt and Mello stopped the lovemaking.

I took off the lights and finally dozed off in my bed.

________________________________________________________________________

Matt's POV

________________________________________________________________________

Man, Light was such a bossy know-it-all.

It was morning. I saved my game and clicked the screen off, sitting on my bed.

Mello walked around the room in a thought process and I couldn't help smile. Something about the way he walked around the room and ranted was just too cute to handle.

"That's it.", Mello spoke up, "I can't take this Light guy anymore. All he ever does is complain about the volume in the house, I mean, c'mon, he always is yelling! What a hypocr-"

I interrupted, "You know, I think I have a idea."

Mello glanced at me and smirked, "And what would that be my genius?", by these words I felt a blush coming on, but I shook my head trying to get rid of it.

"Well, no doubt Light is succeeding to nag us", Mello shook his head in agreement, "And us Wammy boys refuse to be nagged…So.", Mello waited patiently, "You know how he always is listening to music now?"

"Yeah."

"Well follow me, and be quite."

Mello shrugged as he followed me out the hallway. I slowly shut the door of our room and steadily moved to Lights door. I opened it as slow as possible until I realized all lights were off, curtains closed and he was asleep… With the headphones in his ears.

_Perfect._

"So what exactly are we doing?", Mello whispered as we tip-toed into the room.

"Just follow along."

Finally, we made it to his bed, and his head was halfway under a layer of crisp white sheets that warmly glowed under a small beam of sunlight peaking out the curtains. With precision, I pulled the headphones out steadily as he made a small snort in his sleep. I then grabbed Mello's arm to rush out the room once I had the Ipod, yet paused and looked back stiffly biting my lip as all the sudden we heard Light stir and shift in his bed, the sheets making crinkling sounds.

Our hearts were surely thumping under the possibility of our victim waking, as then to our relief, Light began to mumble nonsense in his snooze, and with some time, words became more clear then intended.

Grabbing onto the edge of his pillow, his messy hair covering smiling eyes, "Mmm, Ry_uuuuz_-aaki", he moaned into the cotton, "Keep going, that _feeeeels _nice.", He kept humming and giggling into a pillow he wrapped his arms around.

It was here and then me and Mello shuffled out his room in a quick fast motion, then straight to Mello's bedroom slamming the door shut behind us.

We looked at each other for a passing moment, shocked from what just happened.

That's when we burst out laughing.

I literally fell to the ground trying to regain breath from each laugh that boomed out, while Mello stood cracking up, his face deep red as he held his night stand for support, using the other hand to slap his knee.

I then tried standing up from the floor, but feel back down on my ass and bursting out laughing all over again as Mello caught what I did, and in response pointed at me having another laugh attack.

All the sudden, I tried to stop and breath, until Mello let out a long bubbly fart. I then lost it again and was rolling on the floor practically dying from all the laughter.

After a few minutes of insanity, we finally clears out throats and looked at each other still slightly snickering.

We couldn't believe we walked on Light dreaming about _**doing**_ things to L.

"Ha, who would of known?"

Mello chuckled, "I always thought he was gay."

"You did not!", I interjected.

"Hmm, fine, believe what you want to.", he smiled, then caught a glimpse of me pulling Lights Ipod out of my pocket, I set it to the ground, and pulled out Mello's drawer where I started taking out tools and glues out, "Hey, so what are you planning to do with that?"

I smirked, "You'll see. I have to hurry through, I need to do all of this before Light wakes up."

Mello sat beside and watched as I fiddled through the headphone tack with a small screwdriver.

I pulled the Ipod apart, cutting certain wires and squeezing them into new areas, doing it all to manipulate the new settings. Mello first looked shocked, but then watched me in awe as my fingers went to work.

After many twist, screwing and cuts, I got the Ipod perfectly as I wanted. I then took the off button out and welded the headphones straight onto the headphone jack. After this, I glazed a sticky stretchy fluid over every inch of the cord taking much time, I didn't want to miss a spot. One of my greatest inventions, a protective liquid that causes a cord to not cut with even the biggest scissors.

"Matt, that's amazing, but what?-"

"Hold on."

I then shielded the Ipod with various sturdy covers, all welded on non-removable. After it all, the Ipod kept playing songs at a slightly blaring volume.

I held it up to Mello and smiled, "Alright Mello, I want you to try to pause the music and turn off the Ipod, alright?"

Mello shrugged, "Uh, sure."

Mello then took the Ipod into his hand that was blasting a Spice Girls song to a medium volume. He fidgeted with the pause button, and to my success, the song would not turn off. He then tried to dig his nail deep into the hole that the off button once raised out of, but it was no use.

"No try going to menu."

The Ipod would not go to menu after several clicks.

"Now try switching the song."

The song would not switch manually, songs would just go one after another.

"Alright Mello, I have one more request…I want you to do anything you can to try to break the Ipod."

Mello looked at me wide eyed a second, but then nodded. Mello pulled up a hammer from the ground and began pounding it against the Ipod. It wouldn't budge.

Mello looked over at me puzzled, "What's this about exactly Matt?"

I chuckled, "Well, as said before, Light use to share this Ipod with his younger sister Sayu, therefore I set it so it was stuck on her playlist of girly love songs and crap."

"And?"

"And, say if I glued these headphones straight into Lights ears?", I added, raising an eyebrow grinning.

Mello's eyes went wide once again as he grinned along with me, then to wrap his arm around me.

"Matt, you truly are a genuis."

________________________________________________________________________

Lights P.O.V

________________________________________________________________________

"_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena Heeeeey Macarena AAAhAA! _

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena Heeeeey Macarena AAAhAA!__"_

I rose up from my bed in complete panic. I must've left my headphones in when I went to bed, that was stupid, I could've went deaf for all I known.

I then simply grabbled the cords of my Ipod and went to pull them out… I tried again… _What the hell?! _

They wouldn't come out! I couldn't believe it! It was as if they were glued to the inside of my ears!

I looked down and realized my Ipod was sporting a new look.

_The Wammy boys. It has to be them._

Frustrated, I got up from my bed as a new song blasted in my ears.

"_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah we like waffles!_

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah we like pancakes!__" _

Crap…These were Sayu's songs. I looked for the off button and tried anything I could to shut the Ipod off, or at least switch the song…Nothing!

I was literally freaking out at this point.

"_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah we like French toast!__"_

I lost it and snapped.

"Mello! Near! **Matt!!**", I stomped around my room furiously, and I wasn't surprised to see nobody showed up in a couple minutes for a good scolding.

I went to shout again, until finally, a blonde head peeked through the doorway and strolled in innocently with his read-haired partner. I crossed my arms and faced them, my eyes holding all the fury they could. By their sheepish look, I could tell they could see the wrath I felt towards them.

The song switched,

"_Apple bottom jeans!_

_Boots with duhh furr,_

_duhh whole club was looking at hurr!__", How does Sayu listen to this garbage?_

"Care to explain?!", I squalled, pointing at my ears to where the headphones were restrained.

Mello finally straightened his back and became face to face me, showing no fear, "We got sick of your complaining on the volume control in the house, so we decided to show you what real noise is.", He growled.

I couldn't believe this.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You got so bored you decided to torture me with my sisters music?"

"Pretty much.", Matt shrugged.

I gave a frustrated grunt and sped to the door, "Well, I'm reporting this to Wammy! Wait until he hears what you morons decided to do to me!-"

"Oh no you don't.", I felt Matt clutch my shoulder and Mello helped him pull me back.

"Look", Matt started as I tried to escape their grasp, listening to his voice over the putrid music, "If you go against any of our rules by not telling anyone about this…", he suddenly paused and grinned down at me along with Mello.

"We'll tell L about what you think of doing to him at night."

I lost my breath and gulped absolutely horrified. _Wait, what?!_

The song switched once again.

"_Mama mia!_

_Here we go again!"_


End file.
